History
by eternitysky
Summary: Blaine and Kurt discover that both internet and relationship history can get you into trouble. Rated for safety.


This is a plot(-less?) bunny that would not go away.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Evening drew close as the last bits of spring sunlight flickered through the windows of Dalton Academy.

The two boys positioned on the floor hardly noticed this in their concentration. Finals were coming up, after all.

Kurt slammed his book against his carpet, causing Blaine to glace up.

"I can't do this anymore," Kurt said to his boyfriend, who raised an eyebrow. "I love foreign literature, but if I spend another minute analyzing Cortázar's convoluted phrases without a cup of coffee my head will explode."

Blaine snorted, and rolled onto his back, setting aside his AP Chemistry textbook.

"Then take a break" he said, looking at Kurt upside down.

Kurt sighed and got up, "I'm going downstairs to get a coffee. You want anything?"

"No, I'm good," Blaine responded with a yawn. Perhaps he was due for a break as well.

Just as Kurt opened the door to leave, Blaine called, "Hey Kurt, can I use your computer to check my email?"

Kurt nodded with an absent wave of his hand and walked down the hall.

Blaine climbed on Kurt's bed and pulled the laptop towards him. Opening up a new internet window, he paused and realized that he'd completely forgotten the website address for the school email.

This happened more than Blaine cared to admit. He didn't like to keep useless information in his brain and he always had a saved tab of the school's email on his own computer so there was never a need to memorize.

He sighed. He figured that Kurt would at least check his email periodically, so he clicked the 'History' tab and scrolled downwards through various research (because really, who would look up 'centripetal vs. centrifugal acceleration' or 'The Spanish Inquisition and the Reign of Napoleon' for fun?) and fashion websites looking for the familiar email tab.

He paused, eyes falling to a few lines of history.

Blaine's breath halted and he became acutely aware of his own heartbeat. He bit his lip, arrow hovering over those lines.

He instantly felt guilty for scrolling through Kurt's history in the first place, but how was he supposed to know that Kurt had searched through some rather… interesting things that he hadn't mentioned to Blaine?

Curiosity getting the best of him, Blaine clicked on one of the lines.

After a short pause (and numerous fluttering heartbeats) a page popped up. Blaine bit his lip.

On Kurt's screen was a very interesting page, the topic of which made Blaine's face warm and heart pound a little faster.

On Kurt's screen was a page with instructions on how to give blow jobs.

And there were numerous other tabs in the history with similar names.

Blaine could have fainted right there.

He was at loss for what to do. He knew that he should quickly close the page, go back to his work and pretend he didn't see anything, but his body would not function.

He stared the page in fascination.

He hadn't known that Kurt was thinking about these things. They'd been dating for a little over a month now and they hadn't really gotten further than some really hot make-out sessions and a bit of over-the-clothing groping.

Blaine had decided that he would let Kurt set the pace because of Kurt's experiences with his bully. He didn't really mind; he _loved_ Kurt's lips and Kurt's body. He loved Kurt's hands and the way they roamed and explored and touched when they were alone. Kurt was enthusiastic with everything they did but had never expressed interest in going any further and Blaine wasn't about to push him.

But this-

This was certainly interesting.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that someone had come into the room and stepped behind him.

Slender arms wrapped around his neck and a chin placed itself on top of his head.

A moment passed before those arms became tense and drew away.

Blaine's head shot up to look at Kurt, who's eyes were wide, hands clenched, mouth open in shock and face slowly coloring.

"Um," was all Blaine could utter as he looked at his boyfriend and felt his own face heat.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod" Kurt stammered as he slammed his coffee down on the nightstand and rushed out of the room.

It took a moment for Blaine's mind to register what just happened. Then he immediately hopped to his feet and followed the brunet out.

"Kurt, wait!" He called as the other boy rushed into the nearest bathroom.

Blaine followed him in and found Kurt slumped over a sink, knuckles white from clutching at the edges.

"I'm so sorry! I was looking for the school email website. It was a complete accident!" Blaine cried, approaching his boyfriend and placing a hand on his back.

Kurt immediately jerked away and looked at Blaine, face red and features distorted with anger.

"What. The. _Hell._" He said through gritted teeth before rapidly moving past Blaine once more and out of the bathroom.

Blaine didn't hesitate this time and followed Kurt immediately, back into the other boy's room.

Kurt turned around, anger evident on his face. He left the door open and pointed his finger towards the hall.

"Out" He said firmly.

"Huh?" Blaine's mind still had problems functioning. This all seemed too sudden.

"_Out_," Kurt hissed, "_now._"

"Kurt, wait" Blaine closed the door, ignoring his boyfriend's demand.

Kurt just growled, moving towards the bed. He slammed his laptop shut and grabbed a pillow when Blaine moved towards him.

"What gives you the right," Kurt cried and slammed the pillow on Blaine's head, who lifted his arm to shield it, "to go through my fucking web history!" he continued to hit Blaine with his pillow and screamed obscenities.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize- I just," Blaine said, arms still attempting to protect his head from Kurt's assault. "I wanted to check my email but I couldn't remember the website. So I figured you would have checked on it at some point."

Blaine's boyfriend practically screeched.

"So that gives you the right to snoop through my internet history?" Kurt slammed the pillow against Blaine's stomach. "You fucking asshole!"

"I wasn't snooping!" Blaine responded, moving his arms to protect his stomach. Kurt proceeded to hit Blaine's back with the pillow. "I didn't realize that you had stuff that you didn't want me to see! I wasn't even looking at the history, but just trying to find the email website! This just caught my attention." Blaine finally caught the pillow in his hand, looking at his boyfriends angry, teary eyes. "I'm so, so sorry."

Kurt growled again, tore the pillow away from Blaine and continued the assault.

At times, Blaine acted without thinking too much on the consequences: such as streaking outside in the middle of winter on a dare- resulting in pneumonia or telling a cute boy that he'll help to confront his violent, homophobic, homosexual, first-kiss-stealing bully- resulting in death threats and a transfer. This could be classified as one of those times.

"Why were you looking at that stuff, anyway?"

This caused Kurt to release a cry of rage, drop the pillow and slap Blaine's shoulders with his hands.

"Kurt, wait" Blaine said, attempting to put his hands to his boyfriend's waist, "please, stop."

Kurt just moved away from him to stand beside his desk.

They stood in silence, eyeing each other.

"Do you think its easy knowing that two guys have come before me?" Kurt cried, crossing his arms over his chest, tears escaping his eyes.

He wiped his cheeks and looked away from Blaine.

"If you hadn't noticed, Blaine, you've kind of been my first real everything."

Blaine gulped and sat down at the edge of the bed, waiting for Kurt to continue. He wanted so badly just to take his boyfriend into his arms and kiss his tears away and make him feel safe and warmed and loved, but he was afraid to trigger another negative response, just when Kurt was starting to calm down.

"So, not only do I have no idea what I'm doing, but I also have two guys to compete with."

"Kurt," Blaine started and Kurt looked at him with slightly less teary, slightly less angry eyes, "you shouldn't be embarrassed-"

"But I am embarrassed!" Kurt interrupted, arms tightening over his torso. "I'm embarrassed because you're so experienced and I _do not know what I'm doing_ and anything I do won't be as good as what you had before and then you won't want to be with-"

"Okay, please stop." Blaine said and got off the bed.

Kurt's head shot up and he looked at Blaine, his fears and insecurities dancing in his eyes.

"Kurt, do you realize how amazing you are?" Blaine walked towards Kurt and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I feel so lucky to be with someone who wants so much to please me in that way."

Kurt blushed again and Blaine continued.

"Did you know that when I first came out I went for every guy I could get?"

Blaine chuckled lightly as Kurt's eyes widened slightly and his eyebrows drew together.

"It's kind of what led to those two people that I more than just kissed" Kurt bit his lip and Blaine continued, "both times it was pretty much completely physical and it was never about considering the other person. It wasn't special because what I felt for them didn't even come close to what I feel for you."

Kurt's arms went slack as he looked to his feet.

"So to know that this amazing, mad sexy, beautiful guy that I'm crazy about wants to please me- it, well," Blaine bit his lip, "it makes me feel loved."

He paused and his eyes dropped to the floor, suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"_That's _a first for me. No one's ever made me feel like that before." His voice was quiet, now, shy.

Kurt's hands came to rest at Blaine's waist and his lips found Blaine's neck with a slow, gentle kiss.

Their arms wrapped fully around one another in an embrace. They stayed like that for a moment.

Kurt pulled away slightly, resting his forehead on Blaine's.

"I'm just always so afraid that I won't know how to do something," murmured Kurt, breath against Blaine's lips, "and then you'll realize that there's someone who's better for you, who'll be better at giving you want."

With that, Blaine pressed his lips to the other boy's.

"Kurt, you're kind, affectionate- you're _you._ You're already giving me what I want," Blaine pressed another peck to Kurt's lips, "I think I need to start telling you how I feel about you more often" he said, trailing kisses down Kurt's neck.

Kurt let out a small moan, bringing his arms to wrap around Blaine's neck as Blaine's arms trailed down to the small of Kurt's back.

"You're beautiful," a kiss, "smart," a kiss, "funny," a kiss, "damn sexy- do you realize how sexy you are?" Blaine murmured against Kurt's skin. "I have such a hard time keeping my hands off of you" He emphasized his point with a bite at the juncture of Kurt's neck and shoulder.

Blaine moved them back to Kurt's bed, his lips connected to Kurt's the entire time.

As they collapsed on the soft sheets, Blaine gave Kurt's tongue access to his mouth and pulled the boy closer to him.

"Really?" Kurt murmured as he pulled away from Blaine.

"Huh?" It took a minute for Blaine to re-gather his thoughts.

"You really have a hard time keeping your hands off of me?"

Blaine stared at him incredulously. "Um- Obviously" He slid a hand against Kurt's hip in emphasis.

Kurt's smile was small and he looked away from Blaine.

"It doesn't really feel like it."

Blaine propped himself up on his elbow and frowned at Kurt.

"What do you mean?"

Kurt sighed and rolled onto his back, looking at the patterns on the ceiling.

"You're always so hesitant. I have to encourage you to touch me all the time."

At this, Blaine ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

"It's just that I don't want to make you uncomfortable by doing things that you may not want to do," The softness of Kurt's hair always amazed him, "by touching you in places you may not want to be touched."

Kurt raised himself on his elbow to mirror Blaine's position.

"I'm not a doll, you know. I won't break if you're not perfectly careful with me"

"I know." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes with as much sincerity as he could muster.

Kurt lay back down, "It just sometimes makes me feel like you don't actually want me. Like I'm not doing something right or that you see me as a child or that I'm too innocent for you."

Blaine sat up and moved himself towards the headboard, pulling Kurt with him, so he was positioned between Blaine's legs, his back pressed against Blaine's chest. This was a position they took up often when they talked or they just wanted to be close to each other. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and pressed his lips to Kurt's ear.

"You have no idea how many x-rated thoughts I have about you." Blaine murmured, voice an octave lower than usual. Blaine knew he was running the risk of freaking Kurt out with that statement, but it hardly seemed the time to worry about that.

Kurt pressed back impossibly closer into Blaine, making the other boy's breath hitch.

"I probably have more about you," he said, craning his neck and pressing a kiss to Blaine's jaw, "then why haven't we done anything about it? And please don't give me crap about not wanting to force me into anything."

Blaine sighed and pushed Kurt's shoulders forward slightly, breaking the contact between his back and Blaine's chest. The small of Kurt's back and Blaine's crotch were still pressed together (making it very difficult for Blaine to avoid aforementioned x-rated thoughts) and he reveled in the closeness.

"Kurt, do you know what happened the first time I did anything with Ryan?" Ryan was Blaine's first 'boyfriend'. He knew that might be a sensitive subject for Kurt, but Blaine felt it was necessary.

Kurt crossed his legs and Blaine brought his own legs over Kurt's knees and began massaging Kurt's shoulders.

"What?"

"It felt cheap. I felt cheap. And for a while, I thought that was normal. We were 'together' for another month before I realized that being intimate with someone shouldn't leave me feeling so used."

Kurt didn't respond. Blaine kept kneading his neck and shoulders, and continued.

"And then I let the same thing happen with Matthew. Part of it was because I let things happen before I was ready for it and before we were at the right point in our relationship."

Blaine leaned in to kiss the back of his boyfriend's neck. "I wanted to take it slow with you because I don't want that happening to us, Kurt" he placed another kiss on Kurt's jaw.

"I'm glad we're not rushing things," Kurt began with a small smile on his face, "but it's okay to touch me sometimes, you know."

Blaine grinned into Kurt's shoulder, "noted," he muttered, as his fingers worked down Kurt's back, kneading all the knots that had accumulated with stress.

Blaine began nipping and sucking at the skin on Kurt's neck as his thumbs pressed into Kurt's shoulder blades. "I am really, really sorry, though, for going through your history," he said after a particular nip at Kurt's skin that elicited a breathy gasp, "it was an invasion of your privacy and I really didn't mean to."

"Apology accepted," Kurt murmured, "just don't do it again. Who knows, maybe next time you'll stumble upon what I plan to get you for your birthday or something."

Blaine smiled into Kurt's skin and continued nipping and sucking.

"You know," he said, his hands travelling lower on Kurt's back, kneading and pressing, "Before I met you, I didn't know how to do these massages that you like so much."

"Really?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow and ran his hands over Blaine's knees.

"I looked up how to give good massages after you started complaining about how much your neck hurt" Blaine moved the kisses up to Kurt's jaw, fingers moving lower to massage the small of Kurt's back. "I wanted to make you feel good, so I learned."

Kurt turned his head to kiss Blaine fully on the lips. As the kiss deepened, Kurt twisted his body around, pulled Blaine away from the headboard and pushed him down into the mattress. Kurt emerged from the kiss straddling his boyfriend's hips.

Blaine moved his hands to the curve of the brunet's ass as Kurt moved down to trail kisses along Blaine's jaw. He smiled against Blaine's skin as he felt something very distinct pressing into his inner thigh. He moved his hands down to Blaine's hips to rest near his own legs.

"Hey, Blaine," he murmured against the other's lips.

His boyfriend gave a hum of recognition.

"I want to try" Blaine murmured in distant confusion, so Kurt elaborated, "doing what I've read about."

Blaine's eyes shot open and he immediately broke the kiss.

"What?"

Kurt bit his lip and smiled at Blaine, his thumbs making small circles at Blaine's hips.

"Kurt, are you sure?"

In response, Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. And before you start saying that it's too soon and that we should wait, I have to say that I think we shouldn't be measuring time," he leaned down to place a peck to Blaine's lips, "but how we feel."

Kurt leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. Blaine laughed. Only Kurt would be able to look so indignant while straddling his very aroused boyfriend.

"I, for one," Kurt started, "really want to. And I don't feel pressured into it and I don't feel cheap." His expression softened. "And I want you to know that I want you, and I don't want you to feel cheap with me."

"I don't feel cheap with you." Blaine croaked, heart racing. "And I really, really want you to, too." He ran his hands up and down Kurt's sides, thumbs brushing Kurt's chest and stomach. "And I really want to, as well."

He eyed Kurt with such vulnerability and intensity that it almost hurt.

Kurt suddenly broke out into a big smile and leaned into his boyfriend.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he whispered, half mocking.

"More ready than I've ever been for any chemistry final."

That earned Blaine a gentle laugh as Kurt leaned down to press a hard kiss to Blaine's lips and his hands slowly worked down Blaine's chest to the waistband of his pants.

* * *

Fin.

Hmm.. this was not really my original plan. Oh well.

All I can say is that I really hope they'll explore something sexual with the two. They've done it for _every other couple_. And that shouldn't change just because it's a same-sex couple.

I'm really curious about Blaine's past and his past experiences. I don't really think troubledfamily!Blaine and sexuallyexperienced!Blaine can exist together and those seem to be the two fanon verses that pop up.

I guess this is my exploration of the latter? I really doubt that, if Blaine has had many intimate encounters, that many have been positive. I don't see Blaine as the type to think too clearly with his head at times, no matter how put together he looks (and I think that's supposed to be fairly evident with what we've seen of him).

Please tell me what you think! Criticism is always welcome.


End file.
